You're My Music
by M.B.Savares
Summary: A Len and Kahoko story. Please read and comment.


You're My Music

By:M.B.Savares

Len's POV:

Its been a long time since my music change, she change it, my beloved Hino Kahoko. But when she died my life turn dark again. I almost thinking of ending my life as well but she make me promise. And if I stop playing the violin I will just make her upset.

Flashback:

It was their last year in Seiso Academy. Hino continued playing the violin even after the councours. Tsuchira is now the captain of the soccer club but if he had a time he's practicing with Hino. That make Tsukimori annoyed. He knows that he love Hino but he can't muster any strength to confess to her. One day the principal ask the three of them to have their final performance on their Graduation Day. So they began to practice everyday. But Len noticed that one day Hino is absent and days turned into weeks so he decided to go to her house.

He saw her mom.

" Oh Tsukimori- kun good afternoon." She said. But he feel that she's hiding something.

"Good afternoon may I know if Hino-san is here?" He ask without any hesitation.

"You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you are you taking any vitamins?" She said instead of minding my question.

"Vitamins can really do good some thing to you're body." She continued.

"Mrs. Hino I'm asking where's Kahoko." I persuaded.

She stopped so she ask me to come with her. Iwas shoked when we go to the Hospital. She told me that last week they rushed Kahoko to the hospital and the doctor said that Kahoko had Leukemia. I wish that her sickness where transferred to me.

I entered to her hospital room. She was sleeping. He gazed to her angelic face and she opened her eyes.

" Len…"She said.

"Shhh…Just rest you need it." He said and smile so she wouldn't worry.

"Please don't tell it to everyone I don't want them to worry." Kahoko ask me.

"Okay I won't tell it to every one but you make me worry." He said.

"I'm okay." She said and smile.

Three days later she comes back to school. All of them were asking why she's absent and she just said that she had a fever.

On their Graduation Day they perform for the school. They also had a trio with Tsuchira.

After their performance they walk together.

"It was fun right Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yeah." Then he notice that she's massaging her head.

"Hino are you okay?" He ask.

"Yeah…"She said and collapsed.

Before she fall on the ground Tsukimori catched her and carried her to the hospital but Hino stopped him.

"Tsukimori- kun please take me to the school garden." She muttered.

"No I'm taking you to the nearest hospital." Len said.

"Please." Hino said again.

Len was going to take her to the nearest hospital but she stopped him. She ask him to take her to the school garden near the practice rooms. Now she's leaning on his shoulders.

He feels happy because she's with him and watching the stars with him.

"One of this days I will be with those stars watching over you guys." She said and smiled.

Len was hurt she's suffering from an illness that she doesn't deserve to have. And now she's dying. He summoned all his guts.

"I love you Hino Kahoko and I can't love any other person aside from you.

She answered me with a kiss.

"Len promise to me that you will continue to play you're violin." She said.

"Don't say that you will live." He said.

"I'm ready." She only said and smile.

"Okay I promise." He was really hurt but he smile. It is good to see her smile a tender smile that melt his cold heart.

"Can I sleep now?" She ask.

He smiled.

She smiled to him and kissed him. A few minuets later she breath her last with a smile with her face.

At her funeral all her friends and even some students attended. They didn't blame Len for not telling them. They understand.

After the funeral he stayed a little longer on her grave. Her parents gave him the violin that she uses he tried to insist but they said that she will be happy if he use it. While standing at her grave he raise the violin and played the Ave Maria the song that connect their soul, the song that they love so much.

After fifty years he is still single. And now he will play at the Seiso Academy.

"I would like to dedicate this song for my inspiration I know that she's with us smiling for the reason that everyone of us is enjoying music. Now I'm going to play Salu't d Amour."

And he started to play.


End file.
